chronicles_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Complica
Complica is a young princess of the Giant Butterfly grove, Flairwood. She is extremely energetic, talkative, and playful. Appearance Complica wears small purple shoes, a short skirt made of large soft purple flower petals with a green flower stamen tied around her waist, and a violet stamen tied to her skirt leading up to a tangled mesh of braided light brown roots and weeds around her chest. She has short blue hair and green eyes along with bug antennae atop her head. Her wings have green edges and pink segments with light blue dots around the ends, with her wings always remaining slouched down behind her like a cape due to them being cut up. In Season II - Act II, she's shown to have a new outfit with a green petal skirt, green vines around her chest with a red flower set over her heart, and a long floral cape of violet flowers. Her wings are tied together behind her back to keep them from getting in the way, and she also now has a wooden sword she carries with her everywhere that she swings about with reckless abandon. Personality Complica is the only child of the monarch ruler of the Giant Butterflies in Koskaysil and a beloved princess among her people. While curious and innocent in nature she loves to run around and play nonstop, seeming to have endless energy. Living up to the pun of her name, Complica - Complicacity, most of what she wants to do and talk about becomes overly detailed and complicated. Whenever she talks her speech and trail of thought are going a mile a minute, with her sentences often forgoing having any commas or periods in them while the subject of her discussion might veer off into some random side statement or question during her rant. This leads to her commonly dropping to the ground gasping for air or even passing out entirely from never stopping to breathe. The butterflies of Flairwood know of their princess' quirk and have actually turned it into a something of a blessing to have the princess sleeping in their bed after she passes out as a sign of good fortune for them. Aside from her mind and mouth running nonstop so do her feet, with the young girl often running around tirelessly in a game of tag or simply to move about and see more of the world around her. She's easily excitable and is especially fond of Luna, having claimed that she's her best friend, and has a kind and caring personality that seems to mirror that of Luna's as well. While she seems to get along with nearly everyone she meets, Complica becomes extremely favorable towards Triska at the end of Act V after she saved her from swarm. After that day Complica develops a noticeable hero-crush on Triska, with her constantly praising and adoring her and often hugging and cuddling up close to her whenever she can. She's unable to fly due to her wings being ripped yet is still able to smile and be happy despite this handicap. This unfortunate tragedy happened after her attempt to bait some traveling humans into coming back to Flairwood so her mother could seduce them backfired on her. She intended to say her mother could turn rocks into gold, but accidentally said she could do such a thing, with the humans quickly capturing and taking her away to make them rich. To make sure she couldn't fly away the humans slashed her wings, crippling her for life. Development Complica is first seen in Act V when Triska and Tabitha set out to find her for the monarch and track the princess down to the village of Rackleholm. There they discover that the princess was trapped as swarm had infested the town. During the monsters attacking Triska fights valiantly to save the young girl, with Complica quickly becoming attached to Triska for safety and being awe-struck at seeing her fight an entire group of swarm all on her own. With the help of Pip's magic they're safely returned to Daniel's group near Flairwood. There everyone learns of how Complica was kidnapped by humans after her attempt to bait them into following them home to be used by her mother backfired on her. After resting with the girls during the night the next day Complica shows only joy and curiosity with the group as she plays with Pip and Luna and constantly praises and adores Triska for her bravery. Daniel and Triska then return Complica to her mother, going by the name of Florence at the time, in Flairwood and, with Complica serving as a prime example of how the lies of Giant Butterflies can lead to trouble for them, convince the monarch to join their cause and stand before the queen of Rockhelm with them. In Season II - Act II, Complica is again seen in Flairwood, now having a daring cape of flowers and a wooden sword in hand. She's seen running around a small training ground built near her home with several wooden dummies set up for for her to practice her swordplay on. Although she doesn't show much in the way of elegance or skill with the sword, she does demonstrate high endurance as she constantly runs around the field while whacking the targets repeatedly. Harem Status "Endless energy and spirit, sword in hand to strike, this butterfly does not float, but instead welcomes a fight." — Poem by Alexander Gordon ... Trivia * Complica's character and appearance is brought into Chronicles of Eden from a fanfiction the author has written for Rosario+Vampire, "Rosario Vampire: Brightest Darkness". In the fanfiction she doesn't have bug antennae and is actually a chronofly monster type. * It's heavily speculated that Complica will eventually join Max's harem at some point. How and when this will happen is hard to say given the distance between them. *In Act V, the idea of Complica coming along with Daniel on his journey was tested in the first draft. This was to provide a new dynamic for the group; having a young child to take care of and protect, as well as struggle to manage as that would cause trouble for them with having private time with Daniel. It was also meant to have Triska and Complica grow close, with Triska showing more of her motherly nature as she watched over Complica, and for Complica to learn to be a swordswoman like Triska. This idea was scrapped as it caused too many issues for romantic scenes with Daniel and his harem, and Complica remained in Flairwood after being rescued. However, this did nothing to stop her from following in her hero’s footsteps. *Complica was originally going to be the first girl in Max’s harem. It was planned to have her traveling with an escort near Trixton Pass that would lead to Max and Complica meeting. At the time it was deemed easy for them to fall for each other, however it was changed as the author wanted more of a challenge for Max’s first crush. This led to the creation of Lelu, who has more of a monster appearance than Complica, and was the one who met Max first and changed how he thought about monsters. Artwork Complica - Giant Butterfly.png Complica - Season II.png Category:Giant Butterfly Category:Characters